


Motherhood

by thanoswins



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanoswins/pseuds/thanoswins
Summary: 6 months after the ending of the 'Beginning of the Beginning' Kate and Rana Connor are filled with such excitement as they get closer to the day they meet their baby boy or girl. However, when Kate nervously leaves Rana's side to go and visit family in Ireland with the rest of the Manchester based Connors, will something happened to her wife or baby, or will everything be okay?"
Relationships: Kate Connor & Rana Habeeb Nazir, Kate Connor/Rana Habeeb Nazir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Morning, afternoon and evening you beautiful people and i'm back with a follow up to my first Kana fan fic on here, Beginning of the Beginning and i would recommend people who haven't read it to go before reading this.  
> For the people who have read it i'm really happy to continue the story and keep Kana alive.
> 
> This fan fic as i've stated, takes place half a year after the end of the last fan fic and a lot has happened and I will be dropping in info of what has happened during the chapters.
> 
> This story will be based around Kate, Rana and their baby and about the former two adapting to being parents, and all the challenges that come with it which brings joy and pain, something which will shown in this fan fic
> 
> Last thing, i want to state this right now. I'm not a good writer and I make mistakes and there are many better writers then me, but i try my best and i hope you all understand.
> 
> Okay I'll shut up now, enjoy the start of a life changing journey for Kate and Rana and make sure to leave a comment about what you think of the chapter. Enjoy and stay beautiful

“Thanks Steve, I'll meet you outside the café in 10 minutes” Kate uttered to the taxi firm owner on the other of the phone, while walking out of the bathroom before putting the phone down

After booking her taxi to the airport and placing her phone back in her jean pocket, Kate closed the bathroom door behind her and walked over to the kitchen and looked through her travel bag to make sure she had everything she needed for her family trip to Ireland to see her extended family, but sadly she would be missing one thing and that was Rana.

Rana was now seven months pregnant and because of that she couldn’t travel across the Irish Sea to visit her extended family which upset her and it upset Kate as well, but the waitress was more concerned about leaving her wife's side and originally stated she wouldn’t leave Rana so close to the birth.

However, Kate agreed too after Rana asked her brother and his girlfriend, Imran and Alya to return home from travelling early to stay and look after her to help ease her wife’s worries but despite this, Kate was still nervous about leaving her wife and told Rana to stay in regular contact with her and that if anything happens, concerning her or their unborn child then to let her know asap.

Kate, after making sure she had everything in her bag for her trip, walked over to the fridge to make sure that Rana had enough food for her and their unborn child while she was away and while still looked through the fridge, she heard her name being called from the bedroom.

"Kate, Kate"

It was Rana who was calling her name and Kate closed the fridge immediately and rushed to the bedroom to see what her soulmate wanted and when she entered the room, Kate found her beautiful pregnant wife, sitting on the bed in a lovely maternity dress

“Hey beautiful, what’s up?” Kate asked while walking over to Rana, who was cradling her massive bump

“I can't lean down to do my shoe laces, do you mind if you do them for me angel?” Rana enquired with a smile on her face, as Kate beamed back at her

“Of course, babe”

Kate reached Rana and kneeled down on the floor to tie her soulmate’s shoe laces, as her pregnant wife looked down on her with a massive smile on her face at her kind gesture and after a few moments, Kate finished tying Rana’s shoes laces and got up off the floor and sat down next to Rana on the bed

“There you go babe” Kate uttered with a smile on her face while putting her arm around Rana

“Thanks angel, don’t know what our little one and I would do without you” Rana stated with a big smile on her face while looking at her wife next to her

Kate smiled at Rana’s comment but soon she started to tear up. She loved Rana and their baby so much and even though she was only going for two days, she was going to miss them so much and couldn’t contain her sadness as the tears started to come out and her tears concerned Rana

“Kate, Kate what's wrong?” Rana asked while cupping her wife’s face and looking into her teary eyes, as Kate looked into her wife’s gorgeous eyes

“I.... I’m just going to miss.... you.... I'm going to miss them so much” Kate admitted and her admission broke Rana’s heart

“Oh Kate.... my angel, we’re going to miss you too.... so... so much” Rana stated to her wife with tears now filling her eyes

“And..... I'm just worried that something will happened when I'm over there..... and I can't have anything happened to either of you two.... I just can't” Kate uttered, expressing her worry about leaving Rana to her

“Kate my angel, please don’t worry. Our little handsome boy.... or our little sassy girl are going to be fine and so will I, and Imran and Alya are going to be so please don’t worry, just enjoy your time with your family. And if something does happen, let's say I go into labour early you know what to do don’t you?” Rana questioned while looking into her wife’s teary eyes

“Get my fine ass..... back here” Kate answered with a small smile on her tear stained face and Rana smiled at her wife’s comment

“Yes my angel, get your fine ass back here. Come on don’t cry”

After her comment, Rana started to wipe her wife’s tears away from her face and her words did help calm Kate as she stopped crying and when she did, Kate hugged Rana tightly

“I love you so god dam much Rana Connor, so, so much” Kate declared while embracing her pregnant wife

“I love you too Kate, we both love you so much”

Kate smiled at Rana’s words and she continued to hug her heavily pregnant wife for a few moments before pulling away and after she did, Rana asked her something

“So when is the taxi taking you to the airport?”

“In about 5 minutes” Kate answered while looking at the clock on the bedroom wall before looking back at Rana

“5 minutes, okay, well in that case help me up off the bed, our little one and I want to wave you off” Rana stated with a smile on her face

Kate beamed at her wife’s comment and quickly stood up off the bed before helping Rana up off the mattress and after she was helped onto her feet, Rana and Kate walked out of the bedroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Should’ve taken the lift, thanks angel” Rana joked with her wife as her and Kate reached the bottom floor on the flat complex after walking down the stairs

“No problem babe” Kate uttered with a smile on her face while holding onto Rana, to help maintain her balance

Rana smiled at Kate as she walked slowly out of the building complex with her brilliant wife and when the parents to be exited the building, they started to walk towards the café to meet Steve and they could see he was waiting for them and after a few moments they reached him

“Afternoon girls” Steve stated to the loved up couple with a smile on her face

“Hi Steve, sorry that my angel is a bit late, it was my fault because I thought it would be a good idea to walk down the stairs while seven months pregnant, and it wasn’t a good idea” Rana uttered to her wife’s taxi driver

“Don't listen to her Steve, it wasn’t her fault whatsoever” Kate stated while looking at her wife and Rana gave her a little smile and after she did, the waitress asked Steve something

“Steve do you mind if you take my bag, I need to say.... goodbye to my two”

Steve nodded his head and grabbed the bag from Kate and after giving her bag to her taxi driver, Kate turned to Rana and looked at her with tears starting to fill her eyes

“God.... this is going to be tough..... I hate ever saying goodbye to you, even when I go to work.... I hate it” Kate stated with tears in her eyes while looking at her soulmate

“Yeah..... us two” Rana uttered with tears also in her eyes while placing one of her hands on her stomach, where her and Kate’s baby was growing

Kate looked down at Rana’s hand on her stomach and smiled slightly, before giving her wife a massive hug and they held onto each other tightly for a few minutes before pulling away from each other slightly

“I’m going to miss you so.... so much Rana..... so much, and I'm going to miss you too little one” Kate stated to her wife and child while placing her hand on Rana’s stomach

“We’re going to miss you two..... angel...... and we both can't wait for you to come home but please while you're gone, enjoy yourself okay Kate, please” Rana uttered to Kate while looking into wife’s eyes, before placing her hand on Kate's hand on her stomach

“I cant either and.... I'll try”

Rana smiled at Kate’s words and the pair continued to look into each other's eyes for a few more moments before leaning towards each other and sharing a kiss, and the loved-up couple shared that kiss for a few seconds before pulling away and when they did, Kate asked Rana something

“Rana... babe, can I say goodbye to them?”

“Angel.... of course you can, you don’t need to ask” Rana answered with a smile on her tear stained face

After getting approval from her wife to say goodbye to their child, Kate kneeled down on the pavement and placed her head against Rana’s stomach, where her son or daughter was growing and told them something

“Okay..... mister or missus, I'm going away for a few days okay and I need you.... to be good for your mummy okay....... I love you so much little one”

Kate continued to lean her head on her wife’s stomach after saying goodbye to her unborn son or daughter and after a few moments she was about to remove her head but she didn’t, as her unborn baby started to kick where her head was and their action caused her to well up with more tears

“Oh little one..... I'm going to miss you so much, I love you”

After her last comment to her child, Kate kissed Rana’s stomach before standing back up and when she did the emotional waitress looked back into her wife’s eyes

“I better get going.... my love, when and where are you meeting Imran and Alya?”

“In the café around about now” Rana answered while looking into Kate’s eyes

“Okay, I'll let you go then...... Rana.... I know you will but be careful while I'm away..... don’t be afraid to ask Alya or you brother for help for anything okay” Kate stated to her wife, as Steve started to car

“I will.... my angel, now go and enjoy yourself” Rana uttered back to Kate with a smile on her tear stained face

“I’ll try.... I love you so much” Kate declared before leaning in and kissing her wife

Kate and Rana continued to kiss for a few seconds before pulling away and when they did, Rana told her wife the same thing

“I love you too my angel..... we both do”

Kate smiled at Rana’s comment and she leaned in and gave her another kiss and her bump a little rub, before getting into the taxi.

Kate closed the door behind her while Rana continued to stand on the pavement next to the car and as the car started to drive away a few seconds later, Kate blew a kiss to Rana which she caught and held to her heart and the pregnant women smiled and waved as Kate departed the street to head to Ireland.

After watching her wife’s taxi head around the corner and out of view, Rana wiped away a loose tear from her face after watching her wife leave and she was already missing Kate and she had only been gone a few seconds.

Rana continued to stand in the same position she was when she watched Kate drive away but after a few moments of doing so, she felt someone suddenly tap her on the shoulder and she jumped in shock before turning around to see who it was

“Imran, you cheeky buggy, you nearly gave me a heart attack” Rana uttered while looking at her brother and his girlfriend and her best friend, Alya and the couple were both smiling at Rana

“It’s nice to see you too sis. I think its fair to say, since Alya and I have been gone that you’ve eaten all the pies in Manchester” Imran stated while looking at his pregnant sister

Rana opened her mouth in shock at Imran’s cheeky remark and playfully punched his shoulder but after she did, Imran told her something

“You know I'm only joking sis, it's nice to see you and to see them as well” Imran uttered with a smile on her face while looking at his sister before looking at her bump

“I know you are, come here you big idiot” Rana stated with a smile on her face while opening her arms out to her big bro

Imran smiled at his sister’s comment and walked towards her and gave Rana a big hug, and the two Habeeb siblings embraced for nearly a minute before pulling away and after she did, Rana gave Alya a warm hug before walking into the café with her two carers for the next two days.

Rana entered Roy’s with Imran and Alya and after he closed the door, Imran turned to Rana and asked her something

“Okay sis, what do you and your little one want?”

“Hmmm, could we have the all day breakfast please bro” Rana answered with a smile on her face while putting her hand on her stomach

“Yeah sure sis. Now go and get a table with Alya, Rana” Imran stated to Rana

Rana nodded her head at her brother’s comment and slowly walked over to the other side of the café with Alya, where there was a free table, while Imran ordered his sister, his girlfriend and his own food.

Just under 20 seconds after giving her order to Imran, Rana arrived at the free table with Alya and sat down across the table from her best freind and after waiting until her friend was conformable, Alya asked her friend something

“Rana, I haven't seen you in two months so how have you been, how has Kate been, how are your twos little one?” Alya asked while looking across the table at her pregnant friend, as Imran ordered his and the two girls food

“Okay Alya, I’ll start with the most important thing and that's this one” Rana uttered while looking down and placing her hands on her stomach before starting to talk about her and Kate’s unborn child

“Kate and I's little one has been great. He or she had a scan a few days ago, to check their progress and our midwife, Rebecca who is the best midwife we could’ve asked for, told us that they were doing really.... really great, which is.... brilliant”

“Aww Rana, that is such good news, I'm so happy for you and Kate. How have you been?” Alya questioned while Rana wiped away a tear from her face, as Imran returned with drinks for himself and the two ladies he was with

“I’ve been great Alya, I have a healthy handsome son or a sassy little Rana Connor on the way and have an angel as a wife in Kate, so I am very good, but I will admit that physically I've been struggling a bit but I know in the end, it will all be worth it when I see them.... hold them..... kiss them for the first time..... I'm so excited” Rana answered with more tears starting to form in her eyes while talking about her unborn child, which brought smiles from Imran and Alya

“Aww Rana that’s so sweet, and you’re right, it will all be worth it. How’s your missus been?” Imran enquired

“Kate has been really good, and like I said early she has been an angel to our kid and I since you left. She has literally waited on us hand and foot and done so much for me, like just before she left to go to the airport, I couldn’t tie my shoes and she came in and did them for me”

“That is what you call true love, when your partner comes and does your shoes laces for you, how was saying goodbye to her?” Imran questioned

“Hard.... very hard. She’s worried that something will happen to me or our little one while she’s away and got into a right state but I told her that I would be fine, and I'll let her know if something wasn’t” Rana answered with another tear falling down her face at talking about her emotional goodbye to Kate

Rana wiped the tear away from her face and as soon as she did, her attention turned to Shona who had the trios food

“Here you go Rana, one all day breakfast for two” Shona uttered with a smile on her face while placing Rana’s plate in front of her before giving Imran and Alya their food

“Thank you Shona” Rana stated with a smile on her face while looking at the café worker

“No problem, keep this between you and I but I've given you an extra rash of bacon and hash brown for you and your little munkin” Shona admitted to the mother to be, whose smile grow bigger at Shona’s words

“Aww thank you Shona, they appreciate it very much, don’t you little one?” Rana uttered before looking down and questioning her unborn child, which brought huge smiles from Imran, Alya and Shona

“I’m really glad Rana, sorry for being nosey but can I ask, how far along are you?”

“Its okay Shona, and I'm seven months” Rana answered with a smile on her face

“Oooo only eight weeks now, I bet you and Kate are so excited to meet him or her” Shona uttered to Rana, who was still looking at her

“Yes Shona, yes we are, Kate and I can't wait to meet... him or her for the first time”

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback good or bad, let me know :)


End file.
